


Hangin on the hope for a better time

by gotfanfiction



Series: Girls Don't Cry [3]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female!Eggsy, Fluff, Gen, but mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy breathed in deeply, thinking about taking her sister for ice cream on the way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangin on the hope for a better time

**Author's Note:**

> Fem!Eggsy. Pre-hartwin. No warnings this time, except for a smidge or two of angst. Enjoy!

Eggsy sat in the swing, Daisy in her lap and shouting joyfully as they swung higher and higher. Mum had gone out with friends, which Eggsy approved of. It was good to see her Mum happy again. Good to see her healthy and making connections with people.

Eggsy brought her feet down and they stopped swinging with a jerk. Daisy slid off her lap and ran off to the slide. She was aware that she was grinning like a dope, but couldn’t really be fucked to stop. 

She walked to one of the benches and sat down, pulling out her phone. Roxy has send her a picture of some old castle; she was in Scotland to investigate the shadier dealings of some high ranking politicians.

Valentine’s chips had killed so many people in positions of power that most of the world’s governments had been left reeling. And there were many people who’d been more than happy to take advantage of that.

But this was the first proper day off Eggsy had had in weeks, so she decided she wasn’t going to brood about work shit, and simply enjoy this time with her family.

She brushed a leaf off her knee and sent Roxy a picture of Daisy going down the slide with both arms in the air.

.:jealous:. was the reply. .:im being eaten alive by bugs. give daisy a kiss for me:.

.:will do:.

Eggsy breathed in deeply, thinking about taking her sister for ice cream on the way home. Sure, Daisy’d probably be crawling on the walls after, but Mum wouldn’t be back til late and Eggsy figured she could have her in bed before then.

Maybe.

Someone sat next to her, and she went stiff. They settled in, much closer than a stranger should, and it took a great deal of effort to not turn and break their nose.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?”

Harry sighed. “You’re not the only one upset with me at the moment. Merlin refuses to let me back into my office until ‘I stop sulking around like my puppy has been kicked’.”

“Or shot.” Eggsy faced him, noting that the bruises had nearly faded completely. She really had gotten him good.

Harry flinched and readjusted his hold on the handle of his umbrella. “Eggsy, I -”

“Eggsy! Eggsy Eggsy!” Daisy skipped over, wrapped her arms around Eggsy’s legs, and gave Harry a curious look.

“Hello, young lady,” Harry smiled at her.

Daisy squinted, her face pinching up in suspicion. She glanced at Eggsy, who smiled at nodded. “Hullo.”

“My name is Harry.” He held a hand out to her. “What’s your name?”

Daisy stared at his hand before grabbing it and yanking it towards her face for inspection. “ ’M Daisy.”

“A lovely name for a lovely girl.” Eggsy watched, astonished, as Harry charmed her baby sister into giggles.

She swallowed, running her fingers through Daisy’s thin curls. “How ‘bout you ask Mr. Harry if he wants to get a treat with us, Princess?”

Daisy lit up. “You wanna come Mr. Harry?” She pushed out her lower lip cutely. “Please?”

Harry glanced at Eggsy and she tried to look encouraging.

“We’re getting ice cream,” she said, ignoring her sister’s excited shouting. “The place a few blocks from here? They’re her favorite; we go there almost every week.”

She didn’t mention the times when she couldn’t, how sometimes she was away from home for weeks at a time; how sometimes she’d come back looking like she’d been fed through a wood chipper.

Judging by the fleeting look of guilt that crossed Harry’s face he knew all that anyways.

“I would be delighted to accompany you,” Harry briefly touched the strap of his eyepatch. He hadn’t gotten used to it either, apparently.

“Mr. Harry?” Daisy finally let go of his hand, yanking on Eggsy until she stood.

“Yes, Daisy?” Harry followed them as they made their way out of the park.

“Are you a pirate?”

Eggsy burst out laughing. Harry’s mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of an answer.

“Arrr, matey!” Eggsy wheezed out, and Daisy began laughing too.

To her surprise Harry joined them, chuckling softly. “I’m afraid not, dear.”

“Shame,” Eggsy winked at him. “I think you’d really pull it off.”

It was good, being with Harry and teasing him. She was still unbelievably angry with him -couldn’t quite shake away that feeling of betrayal- but the world felt a bit steadier under her feet. She’d missed his stupid handsome face.

She’d missed him.

Daisy pulled them along, happily chattering away, and some of the pressure in Eggsy’s chest released. She could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm. I’ve made Daisy just over three in this. Most of the three year old girls I’ve met are pretty articulate, so it made sense to me? Or something. The fic also seems kind of off to me -I can’t figure out why- but I needed to post it so here we are. I love big sister/brother Eggsy :)


End file.
